It is desirable to improve the properties of coating compositions such as those of U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,651--Vasta, issued Nov. 23, 1971, incorporated herein by reference, especially compositions to be used for critical applications such as the clear coat of an automotive color coat/clear coat system. The clear coat is applied over a pigmented color coat and enhances the appearance of the system. However, being substantially transparent, the clear coat is subjected to degradation from ultraviolet light in addition to other environmental effects. Thus, the properties of such a clear coat are particularly important.